1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a corresponding printing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known printing device has multiple toner cartridges that are arranged about a rotating shaft and are filled with toners of multiple colors used for color printing. This printing device exposes a charged photoreceptor to form electrostatic latent images for respective color components and rotates the rotating shaft to sequentially move the positions of the multiple toner cartridges to a development position, where each color toner image is formed on a photoreceptor with a supply of corresponding color toner from one of the multiple toner cartridges located at the development position. As is known in the art, in order to make the density of each toner uniform and ensure printed images of stable quality, the toner cartridges in the printing device are rotated occasionally to agitate the toners kept therein (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 11-184200). Monochromatic printing is typically performed with rotation of the toner cartridge as in the case of color printing.